


Till Death Do Us Join

by loxleyprince



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of fanart inspired by the following premise:- </p><p>Bodie is working undercover in the SAS, disconcerting his partner with the ease and enthusiasm with which he has returned to his former life in the Regiment. Alone and unsettled, a restless Ray Doyle wonders who has first claim to Bodie's loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Join




End file.
